The Game
by Misha1088
Summary: Gunn's got tickets to a Laker game and guess who he takes. Which results in some C/A.


**Title: **The Game  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>04-17-2003  
><strong>Email: <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Category: <strong>  
><strong>Content: <strong>A/G/Crew friendship, slight C/A romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Gunn's got tickets to a Laker game and guess who he takes. Which results in some C/A.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>  
><strong>Notes: <strong>I don't know what I was thinking, okay? My Lakers were wining and I am was just vary happy about it. So, I thought, hey, the AI's live in LA and...Tada! Made the connection. Oh, the following may help. Angelus is gone, Cordy isn't evil and the demon child she was going to have is gone, Conner isn't in love with her anymore and isn't infatuated with Faith, who has taken a liking to Wesley, who is no longer interested in Fred romantically, who is back with Gunn, and back to Conner who doesn't hate Angel anymore. WHEW! I think that's it! Hope you like!  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Please?

It was around 6:30 PM, Conner was sitting behind the counter, eating a bologna sandwich. A man dressed in a pair of jeans and a beige shirt came in, with three other guys behind him. Conner stared at them, suspiciously. He didn't like strangers.  
>"Gunn here?"<br>"Who wants to know?" Conner asked, his tone rude.  
>"Oooh. Junior's got attitude. I just need Gunn."<br>"My name isn't Junior."  
>"Too bad I don't care." Conner put down his sandwich, accidentally hitting the bell, walking towards the men. Everyone came out.<br>"Yo! Rondell! What's up dawg?" Gunn went to Rondell, exchanging their secret handshake, then with all the other guys. Angel gave the guys slightly annoyed looks. Rondell walked to Angel.  
>"Hey. Sorry 'bout that whole trying to kill ya and having Gio try to kill ya thing." Angel's expression didn't change. "We cool man?"<br>"We're cool." Angel exchanged the handshake with Rondell.  
>"It's good to see ya guys. Anything new in the hood?"<br>"Same old. Vamps decide they want to come out, we take care of it. But we ain't busting just anyone though. Only if they start something."  
>"Alright. So, I'm not complaing or anything, but what are ya'll doing here?" Rondell walked to Gunn and pulled something out of his pockets. Gunn went to grab them. "What are they?"<br>"Listen. What I have here, is more precious than gold Bro." Gunn reached for them again, but he pulled away. "I'm serious man. This is..."  
>"What, man?" Rondell waved them in front of Gunn's face.<br>"Cha-Ching!" Gunn's mouth dropped.  
>"Are-are those..."<br>"Laker tickets? Ya know it!"  
>"How did ya get these?" Gunn snatched them and stared at them in disbelief.<br>"When ya save the life of one of the owners of their stadium, ya tend to get benefits. And I figured, might as well get ya in da mix too."  
>"This is so tight man!"<br>"Ya're coming, right?"  
>"No doubt."<br>"Sweet. See ya there man."  
>"Friday?"<br>"Yeah. Ya got an extra ticket there, take one of ya buds. Just...not that kid." He said, pointing to Conner, who glared at him.  
>"I don't like him." Conner said.<br>"Dude!" Gunn yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "I got Laker tickets!"  
>"So, who ya gonna take?" Faith asked.<br>"Yes. That seems to be a matter under discussion." Wesley said.  
>"I don't know. But I got the tickets!" In the excitement, they didn't hear the phone ring, but Angel did.<br>"We'll worry about that later. We got a client." He said, putting on his coat. They headed out. The next day, Gunn woke up. Through out the day, he gained special attention from everyone, minus Fred and Angel. He pulled Fred into Angel's office.  
>"Hey baby." He kissed her gently. "So you wanna go to a Laker game?" She smiled.<br>"I don't really understand basketball. Let alone like it..."  
>"I know. But that's the easiest way to go, take my girlfriend." He said, nibbling on her neck. "Who do ya think I should take?"<br>"Ya really want me opinion?" He nodded. "I think ya should take Angel." Gunn froze.  
>"Ya think I should take Irish?"<br>"Yeah. I mean, I don't know if he's really into basketball, but I think ya should."  
>"Why do I get the feeling that there's more then that to the reason." She gave the little smile he adored.<br>"Well, since the Angelus thing, you two have grown kinda apart. You guys were really close, and now... I just think you two need to bond." He thought about it.  
>"Another reason why I love you." He said and walked out. "Where's Angel?"<br>"He's in the basement. Why?" Cordelia asked.  
>"I'm gonna take Angel."<br>"WHAT?"All the AI's screamed, making Angel come upstairs.  
>"What's up?" He asked.<br>"Yo, Irish! Ya wanna go to a laker game?"  
>"Sure." And it was settled. Gunn went up to his room, as did Angel.<br>"What?" The AI's repeated, stunned. "Angel?" Cordy walked up to Angel's room. Not bothering to knock, she barged in.  
>"Sure Cordy, come in."<br>"Don't be a smart ass. Why are you going to this game?"  
>"Gunn asked me."<br>"See! You're not even interested. Let one of us go instead!" She whinned.  
>"I'm interested." She raised an eyebrow at him.<br>"Yeah right!"  
>"I am. I'm into the game."<br>"No you're not!" He got up, walked out of the room and downstairs. Cordelia behind him the entire time. "Seriously Angel! You have no interest at all in the game, why go?"  
>"I have interest."<br>"In what?" He grinned wickedly.  
>"The Laker girls?" She glared at him angrily, walked upstairs, and slammed the door. He gave a sigh and walked back up. He knocked on the door.<br>"Go away Angel."  
>"Come on Cordy."<br>"No! Go! Have fun staring at your little sluts with clothes that are more like head bands!"  
>"Cordelia Chase. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous." The door flew open.<br>"Jealous of what?"  
>"That I'm going to be staring at beautiful women and that you don't get to be the one with all that attention. Hey guys! Cordelia's jealous!"<br>"You bastard." He was still smiling, which was really pissing her off. "Wipe that smug look off your face. You wouldn't have a chance in hell with any of them." The smile dissappeared "I'd be surprised if they even glanced at you." Her Queen C attitude sweapt in. "And if they did, it'd be a look of disgust." At that moment she knew she had taken it too far. His eyes were flashing gold and anger radiated off of him in waves. He walked away from the room and to his.  
>"Never challenge me Chase." He said before slamming his door.<p>

The Next Day, Friday  
>"I don't look right." Angel said. "These clothes don't fit."<br>"Man, that's how they're supposed to look."  
>"The pants are too baggy."<br>"Those aren't baggy. Those are comfort fit. They get baggier."  
>"Fine. I'll deal. But the shirt..."<br>"It's supposed to be a little big too. Now listen, the clothes aren't baggy. They are normal. You wanna see baggy, wait 'til my boys get here. And before you say anything about the shoes, they're fine. It is alright to wear tennis shoes." Angel came downstairs in a pair of jeans, black t-shirt and a pair of black Nike's. The group stared at him, a little surprised. "He actually looks cool, doesn't he?" He pulled Angel aside. "You already know Rondell. The twins are Jarrod and Darris. Darris is kinda taller, so that can help you out. And the other one is Greg. Ya got it?"  
>"Yeah." Gunn's crew walked in.<br>"Then we're set. Let's go." Angel went to grab his coat.  
>"Does this look alright?" He whispered to Gunn.<br>"Can you do without it? It's pretty hot outside..." Angel gave his coat an apathetic look as he left it on the chair.  
>"Yeah. It doesn't feel right though."<br>"Oh, quit whinning." He turned his face to the AI's. "We have kick ass seats so turn on the t.v. and see if you can find us." And they left in Angel's car.

An hour later Cordelia and the rest of the AI crew watched the game on t.v. spotting Gunn, Angel and the crew more than once.  
>"Cordy?" Fred brought Cordelia out of her thoughts.<br>"Yeah Fred?"  
>"Why does that blonde cheerleader keep staring at Angel. With the dancing she's doing, and the stare, it just don't seem right." Cordelia glared at the television.<br>"I hate you." She mumbled, staring at Angel, who appeared to be having way too good a time. "She isn't even that great. I mean, I was a cheerleader all through high school. What does she have that I don't?"  
>"Angel's undivided attention?" Faith asked. Cordelia was throwing daggers with her eyes. "Sorry. What's this all about anyway C?"<br>"Okay. I kind of bruised Angel's big bad male ego."  
>"Cordelia. Messing with a man's ego can be a serious thing." Wesley stated. "What exactly did you say to him?"<br>"That he couldn't get any of those girls to be seen with him, and if they did talk to him it would only be for pity?"  
>"Oh well that's just wonderful. So we're either going to have a very pissed off Angel, or a very happy Angel."<br>"Angelus or close to it. Great." Conner said.  
>"Please. Those girls are famous. They can get any guy they want. Why would they choose Angel?"<br>"Why do you want him so bad?" They all stared at her. She buried herself deeper into the chair.  
>"This really sucks." She muttered.<p>

About two hours later, all the guys came in, two next to Angel, the rest in back, singing.  
>"Go, go, go, go, go Angel. It's your birthday. We're gonna party like it's your birthday. We're gonna sip bicardi like it's your birthday. And you know we don't give a f*** it's not your birthday!"<br>"Oh my god." Faith said.  
>"Are they drunk? I hope they're drunk. Please tell me they're drunk." Fred said.<br>"Don't worry. We are. But it gets better!" Gunn said. "Angel! Show them." Angel pulled out a piece of paper, walked up to Cordelia, put it in her face, then put it down on the table.  
>"Read it and weep love. Four numbers. Which means four different girls. And, front row seats to the next game for me, Gunn, and the rest of the crew, I even got an extra!" He handed it to Conner, smiling smuggly at Cordelia. "Say it Cor."<br>"I'm not going to."  
>"Come on Cor. Say it."<br>"How do I even know that those are actually real numbers?"  
>"They are." Gunn said.<br>"Yeah. Like I believe you."  
>"They're real Cor. If you don't believe me-" The phone rang. Angel answered it. "Angel Investigations. We help the- oh. Hey. Wow, um, I really wasn't expecting to hear from you. Uh, yeah, that sounds, yeah. That could work. Definately. Where do you want to go? Oh, oh really?" Suddenly Angel's voice beame kind of choked up. He almost squeeked when he continued to talk. "Alright. That sounds great. See you tomorrow." He hung up and stared at Gunn. "That, that was...um, that was Jessica."<br>"What'd she say?" Rondell asked.  
>"We're getting together tomorrow."<br>"You're going out?" Faith asked shocked.  
>"No." A nervous smirk came over Angel's face. "We're staying in."<br>"Go, go, go, go, go Angel. It's your 're gonna-" Gunn and his crew stopped singing as they heard a door slam so loud it echoed through the whole hotel.  
>"She's been doing that a lot lately." Conner said. Angel groaned and walked upstairs. He opened the door, to find he couldn't go in.<br>"Oh come on. You're not even going to let me in? Fine." He leaned up against the invisible barrier. "Let me in. I want to talk to you." Still nothing. "Please?" He pleaded with her. Before falling to the floor.  
>"That never seems to stop being funny." Cordelia said. Angel stood up , dusting himself off.<br>"You're mad."  
>"No shit Sherlock." Angel rubbed a hand through his hair.<br>"I don't understand why you're so upset. You wanted me to go out."  
>"No I didn't." Angel started to pace while he was talking, hoping it would some how help him understand Cordelia.<br>"Okay. You wanted me to give up the tickets, which I didn't. Which is a pretty stupid reason to be pissed off at me. I mean you're always telling me to get out more. Then you pretty much bet me that I couldn't get one of those girl's numbers. You lost, so you're mad. I guess that makes a little bit of sense, except for you're always telling me I need to date. I mean, you knew there was at least a chance I would actually get a number. Why get all mad over a bet you challenged me to?" He asked, finally looking at her. She was staring at the floor.  
>"Because I thought you would chicken out and either not go, or at least try to stir clear from the girls. I never thought you would actually have enough guts to talk to one. When did you grow a pair?" She asked, a small smirk forming over her lips. He glared at her.<br>"Here we go again."  
>"What?"<br>"You! You're doing that thing!"  
>"What thing?"<br>"That thing that you always do!"  
>"I don't know what you're talking about Angel!"<br>"Riiigght! That's convincing Cor! Really!"  
>"Oh! Is this about you being a Eunuch?" Angel growled in anger.<br>"You know what? That's it! I was actually going to call off the date thing just so you wouldn't be all bitchy with me the day after! But now-"  
>"You were?"<br>"Yeah! But now, screw it! You always have to go that extra inch to try and humiliate me Cordelia! I don't know how many times I have to explain to you I'm NOT a eunuch! I mean, hello! Darla!"  
>"Okay! That's just sick! That is like the worst mantal picture ever Angel!"<br>"No Cordelia! I have the worst mental picture ingraved in my mind ever because I actually saw it! Need I remind you that you kind of slept with my son?"  
>"Oh yeah! Bring that up again!"<br>"You bring up things all the time!"  
>"Well that's because you screw up all the time!"<br>"That coming from you means soooooo much!"  
>"You know what? Get out! I uninvite you!"<br>"I don't care! I was just leaving!"  
>"Good!"<br>"Great!"  
>"Wonderful!" Angel opened the door to see the group listening by the door. He went into his room and slammed the door at the same time she slammed hers.<p>

The next night, Cordelia watched as a woman walked into the hotel. She smiled and gave a small wave to Gunn, who introduced her to everyone.  
>"You gotta meet Cordy." Cordelia watched the tall blonde walk up to her. She was clad in a red halter dress that she believed showed way too much cleavage for Angel. "Jessica, this is Cordelia."<br>"So, you're Angel's date, huh?" Cordelia stood up and circled the woman. "Blond. I'm not surprised."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Oooh. She can speak. She actually knows words."  
>"Listen. I don't know what you're problem is, but if you want to say something, then just say it."<br>"Great. Another fighter. You're definately his type."  
>"Thats' enough Cordelia." Angel said, coming downstairs.<br>"Ah. Angel. Blondey number, hmm, what number is she again?"  
>"Cordelia." Angel said in a warning tone.<br>"What's wrong Angel? Don't like the truth?" Angel walked to Jessica.  
>"Listen. I think we're going to have to-"<br>"Do this another time? No problem." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, but he ended it quickly. She smiled. "I get it."  
>"There's a shock." Cordelia said. Angel sent her an angry glare.<br>"Call me." She said before leaving. It was nice meeting the rest of you. Bye Gunn. Bye Angel."  
>"Bye Jessica." Angel said, then turned to Cordelia. "You. My office. Now." He said, walking in. She followed him with a loud sigh.<br>"Uh-oh." The rest of the AI's said.  
>"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Angel asked Cordelia, sitting behind his desk, feet up on the desk.<br>"Not really." She said, sitting on the corner. Angel got up and began to pace.  
>"You know, you really confuse me Cor. I mean, one minute you bet me I can't get a girl. Next you get mad when I don't. You tell me to be social, I try to be. You get pissed. You've told me I need to get laid, yet everytime I find a woman who's interested in me, you don't approve. I mean, what is it exactly you want from me? Because I sure as hell can't figure it out." He stopped when he noticed her staring at the floor.<br>"Ineverthoughtyou'dgothroughwithit."  
>"What?"<br>"I never thought you'd go through with it."  
>"Then why would you challenge me?"<br>"I don't know. I, I, I just...dammit! I don't know!" A small smile slipped over his face. "What?"  
>"You're jealous."<br>"Don't start this again."  
>"Well you are." She glared at him. "It's okay. I get jealous too, you know?"<br>"Yeah. I know. Groo."  
>"Aaarrrggghhh. Do we have to bring this up?"<br>"I'll fess up if you will."  
>"I have a better idea."<br>"Like what?" Angel's hands cupped Cordelia's face as he brought his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Their mouth's parted, tounges dancing together. Angel pulled away and she tried to pull him back.  
>"Better?"<br>"Much." Their lips met again and he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around him and he threw all the stuff off his desk with a sweep of his arm, his lips never leaving hers. He placed her down on the desk, moving his body over hers. His hand moved down her leg, pushing up her skirt. His fingers twisted in the thin strings of her thong, before slipping between the material and her. His fingers moved near her heat, slipping into her hot folds. Cordelia's mouth pulled away as she let out an incredibley loud moan.  
>"I love a moaner Cordelia." He whispered, slipping another finger inside of her, stroking and pumping into her hard. Moans and whimpers escaped her mouth, as her hips bucked against his hand. The door flew open, and Angel and Cordelia turned to see the AI's and Gunn's crew staring at them.<br>"Oh dear Lord!" Wesley esclaimed. They slammed the door.  
>"I think we were just caught." He whispered to her.<br>"This is a problem how?" She smiled, he returned it as his lips met hers. Once again, he pulled away. He locked the door and resumed his position above her. "So, about them Lakers..." He smiled and kissed her again.

End.


End file.
